


Wallace Stone

by XBluieloveX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, originshipping, sorry for my lack of knowledge about stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBluieloveX/pseuds/XBluieloveX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven was so graciously allowed access inside the Cave of Origin to explore, dig around and to find rare stones, or for short Spelunking. And what do you know, he finds a new crystal that no one has ever found before. What else is he to do than name it after his lover, Wallace.<br/>Also, there's pictures at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallace Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torikm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torikm/gifts).



> This all started with a conversation with my friend Nova.  
> Nova: Steven discovering a new crystal and naming it after Wallace.  
> Me: Gasp. True love... Ffffffffff now I wanna write this.
> 
> So here it is.  
> This is dedicated to you ;')
> 
> Word count is roughly 1.8k and I'm sorry for my lack of knowledge about stones.

Steven was so graciously allowed access inside the Cave of Origin to explore, dig around and to find rare stones. He held a flashlight in his right hand and his PokeNav in his left as he veered of the marked paths of the darkened cave in hopes of finding something where no one else has gone before. He eventually stumbled upon a steep slope with jagged rocks that he could easily climb down. Putting his PokeNav in the back pocket of his caving jeans, Steven kneeled down to remove his backpack with all his supplies. Shifting the end of the flashlight into his mouth the bright light flooded into his pack so he could find his pickax, head flashlight, and a belt with a few small pouches attached to it. Standing back up with the light still in his mouth he buckled the belt around his waist, tightening it a bit so it wouldn’t fall off, and places the head flashlight around his forehead before turning it on. Reaching up, Steven took the flashlight out of his mouth to turn it off and put back in the backpack. He grabbed the pickax and made his way down the slope after making sure the backpack was in a safe place. He stopped a few feet down settling into a crevice between two protruding rocks to start mining in hopes of finding some new stones.

After about an hour of mining, pulling out and dusting off a few gems and stones he had already discovered before; a glint caught Stevens eye. He turned his head in the direction it came from, flashlight shining down a crack on the surface of the rock he was currently mining on. With a delighted hum, he began picking his way through the crack to see what kind of gem was reflecting the light.

A few minutes pass by before Steven reached the stone. He carefully dug around it enough to where he could pull it out. He reached to his belt pulling out his small cleaning brush to dust off the stone. Finally he got enough dirt off the thing to see what it was and to his surprise, he had never seen this kind of gem anywhere. Well, it was more of a crystal really, with its more clouded-transparent color and shape. He held it up so the light was shining on it more. In the light the crystal had a blue-green shine to it, the shape was that of a lightning bolt but more condensed together. It oddly enough reminded him of his long time lover, Wallace. The thought brought a fond smile to his face at how such a simple mineral could remind him of the water Pokemon expert. He needed to find the name of this crystal and show it to Wallace. He was sure that Wallace would think it was beautiful and allow Steven to talk hours on end about the information he would find on the crystal.

Steven put the crystal in a pouch on his belt and made his way back up the slope to his backpack. He removed all his gear carefully placing them back inside the backpack before pulling out a pokeball and releasing his Aron.

“Hey buddy, think you can get me out of here?” He asked the small steel-rock type Pokemon. Steven had lost track of time and where the exit of this cave was, so he relied on his Pokemon's natural instincts to lead him out. It let out a high pitched trill before scurrying off expecting it’s master to follow it. Steven picked up his backpack slinging it over his back before following the small Pokemon to the exit of the cave.

 

 

Back at Steven and Wallace’s house in Sootopolis, Steven was in his study examining each stone, gem or crystal he found on his little spelunk to the Cave of Origin. Steven was leant back in his chair at his desk, all his findings spread across the surface except one; the blue-green crystal he found that had reminded him of Wallace. He was holding it in his hand as he flipped through page after page of his Rocks and Mineral books trying to find this gorgeous crystal.

After hours of searching through his many books he could not find anything on this beautiful crystal, so he came to the conclusion that he found a very rare rock that no one has record of to his absolute glee. That meant that he got the privilege of naming it! Closing the book and putting it back on a bookshelf, Steven grabbed the tools to measure and further inspect the crystal to record down for later. He eventually finished with that task in a couple hours and in all that time he couldn’t think of a name for it. Closing his eyes for a few minutes he tapped his pen on his notebook as he thought. _Wallace… Wallacite._

“Perfect!” He exclaimed in delight and grinned as he wrote down the name at the top of the page.

As he was writing down what the crystal looked like and also questioning if there was maybe other colors of it; an idea struck his mind that brought butterflies to his stomach and a light blush to his cheeks. He leaned back, dropping the pen onto the notebook to bring his hand up to his mouth to bite at the bend of his pointer finger, other arm crossing over his chest, and brows furrowing as he lost himself in his head.

 

 

A week later Steven planned a special date for Wallace and himself; it was their fourth year anniversary after all. Steven was waiting outside of the nicest restaurant in Sootopolis for Wallace to come out after excusing himself to the restroom after they had finished their meal. Wallace soon pushed his way through the double doors, smiling once he saw Steven waiting beside a bench to the left of the doors.

“Are you ready to leave mon amour?” Wallace asked holding the crook of his arm out for Steven to link arms with.

“Of course.” Steven replied smiling at the little pet name Wallace calls him and linking their arms together. “We have one more stop before the night ends.” He soon added as they walked down the sidewalk, toward the Great Tree in front of the Cave of Origin.

“Oh? What else have you planned for us?” Wallace questioned, a smirked on his face as he looked at Steven.

“You shall see.” Steven kept his reply short, starting to feel nervous as they grew closer to the tree. His free hand was starting to fiddle with an object in his pocket when they descended the stairs down toward the bridge that lead to the beautiful tree. _Deep breaths Steven._ He mentally told himself to calm his nerves. He looked up at the setting sun, grateful it hadn’t set all the way yet so there was still a gorgeous orange yellow light shining inside the crater that is Sootopolis. He wanted this to be a beautiful moment that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Faster than Steven thought they would, they arrived at the tree and Steven stopped walking, making Wallace stop also. Wallace turned to look at Steven with a questioning glance. Steven stepped back to fully face his lover.

Taking a deep breath, Steven spoke. “Wallace… I um.” He stuttered out, voice shaking a little as he tried to find the right words. “We’ve been dating for a while now and… and I recently went into the Cave of Origin to look for some new stones. It was rather fun actually, finding places no one's been before… I need to show you the other stuff I found sometime.” Steven stopped himself as Wallace’s eyebrow raised at his ramblings. Steven stopped himself and quickly continued to the point he was trying to make, his hands in his pocket clutching tightly to the small box he had.

“A-as I was saying… Wallace, we’ve been dating for four years now and it has been the happiest four years of my life. I found this beautiful stone, very rare and unique. Just like you Wallace.” He said pulling out an engagement ring box, hands shaking slightly out of nervousness.

Wallace’s eyes widened when Steven pulled out the box, hand coming up to cover his mouth as Steven got down on one knee and looked up at him with a nervous yet ever so loving smile on his face as he stared at Wallace.

“It’s called Wallacite, after you my dear. Because you’re so beautiful just like this stone.” Steven explained as he opened up the box to reveal the crystal has be cut into a beautiful tear shaped blue-green diamond held with a silver steel band that shaped into a floral design to hold its diamond in place.

“Gym Leader of Sootopolis, Wallace. Will you do me the honor of being my husband and marry me?” He finally got out looking up at Wallace with hopeful eyes.

Wallace had tears in his eyes once Steven finally got the words out. He removed his hand from his mouth and nodded his head.

“Yes! Yes of course Steven! Of course I’ll marry you!” Wallace cried out pulling Steven up into a tight hug as tears of happiness rolled down his cheek. Steven hugged back just as tightly repeating over and over again how much he loved Wallace, how he was so thankful that he had said yes.

Cheering brought them out of their moment. When did people start gathering around to see this? Steven blushed darkly as he looked around and spotted Juan, Wallace mentor and great friend, was in the crowd watching them with a grin. He looked back at Wallace as he took the ring out of the box, grabbing Wallace’s left hand and slipping the ring onto his ring finger.

“It’s so beautiful Steven. I am so touched that you named a stone after me.” Wallace murmured, placing both his hands on Stevens cheeks lovingly as he leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

“Anything for you Wallace.” Steven replied after they pulled away from the kiss. Wallace smiled at Steven for a few seconds before he spoke.

“So, where are you going to put your ring?” Wallace asked with slight smugness in his tone that had Steven sputtering as he looked down at the rings already on his own fingers.

\-------------

 

The shape of the crystal when Steven found it. (See how its like Wallace hair things?:')  

 

 

The color of the crystal and the ring itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Didja like it? 
> 
> Was it good? 
> 
> Leave a comment if you thought so and slap that kudos button!!!


End file.
